


#1

by Oleleka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - после 6 серии.<br/>(и я не умею придумывать названия для драблов)</p>
    </blockquote>





	#1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после 6 серии.  
> (и я не умею придумывать названия для драблов)

Алек с сомнением посмотрел на бокал, на Магнуса, который ждал ответа. Он не готов был к такой ситуации и не очень понимал, что от него требуется и какой ответ будет лучше. Он хотел бы остаться… Но его ждали в Институте. Улыбка Магнуса немного изменилась, став из насмешливо-игривой слишком уж понимающей. И это раздражало. Не хотелось казаться неопытным мальчишкой рядом с ним. Хотя вряд ли Алеку удалось бы произвести другое впечатление.

– Кхм… – Алек окинул взглядом все помещение, потом снова посмотрел в глаза Магнусу, решаясь. – Да… Я… Задержусь.

Магнус неуловимо изменился в лице и протянул ему бокал, но Алек качнул головой.

– А ты что пьешь? – спросил он, кивнув на бокал Магнуса.

– Хочешь попробовать? – удивился тот.

– Да… Это мне не очень понравилось…

Алек смущенно замолчал, потому что флиртовать он совершенно не умел, но, возможно, от него требовалось именно это. Хотя попросить попробовать алкоголь – не лучшая идея, наверное. Магнус протянул свой бокал, но когда Алек уже собирался его взять, вдруг отвел руку назад, склонив голову и бросив на него лукавый взгляд.

– А тебе точно можно пить крепкие напитки? – спросил он.

– Да, – кивнул Алек, чуть улыбаясь, хотя смущение только усилилось. Естественно, ему нельзя было пить. Если бы кто-то об этом узнал… Хотя алкоголь тут был не самым страшным.

Магнус, окинув его взглядом, снова протянул бокал, но не выпустил из рук, когда Алек за него взялся. Алек удивленно посмотрел на него, но и слова выдавить не смог. Этот маг заставлял его чувствовать себя как-то странно…

– Я прослежу, чтобы ты не слишком напивался, – кокетливо произнес Магнус, и Алек не сдержал еще одной улыбки. Странно, что маг мог о нем такое подумать, он умел себя контролировать. Но вслух произносить этого не стал.

Магнус сам поднес бокал к его губам и наклонил, дав сделать всего глоток и глядя при этом слишком уж пристально. Этого хватило, чтобы едва не закашляться. Горло обожгло, дыхание перехватило, и Алек поморщился, поморгал, сдерживая выступившие слёзы. Но постарался сделать вид, что все в порядке.

– Слишком крепко? – сочувственно поинтересовался Магнус, хотя взгляд выдавал его насмешливость.

– Нормально.

– Виски, – Магнус расширил глаза, будто сообщал что-то таинственное, качнул бокал и одним глотком его опустошил, даже не поморщившись.

– Угу, – кивнул Алек, чувствуя, как по пищеводу и желудку растекается тепло. Пожалуй, если привыкнуть к вкусу, это ощущение могло быть приятным.

Магнус снова медленно скользил взглядом по его телу сверху вниз и обратно, заставляя Алека чувствовать себя все более неловко и краснеть. А потом издал мечтательный вздох, от которого кожу рук покрыло мурашками. Магнус отступил и, отвернувшись, щелкнул пальцами, словно высекая искры, после чего по воздуху рассеялось синее сияние и заиграла тихая музыка.

– Немного уединения и романтичной обстановки не помешает, – сказал он, обернувшись. – Присядем? Так удобнее будет… разговаривать.

Пауза явно была сделана специально, и у Алека почему-то сердце заколотилось чаще. Он не сдвинулся с места, машинально вытирая о бедра вспотевшие ладони. Магнус указал на диван, молчаливо повторяя предложение.

– Но он же… Еще в крови…

– О! – только сейчас вспомнил Магнус, сделал какой-то пасс рукой. – На это меня сегодня еще хватит… Прошу!

Алек подошел и опустился на самый край, предварительно удостоверившись, что там чисто. Он все-таки постарался расслабиться, чтобы выглядеть увереннее, и устроился с большим удобством, откинувшись на спинку.

– Не доверяешь моим способностям? – усмехнулся Магнус.

– Нет… Нет… Просто… – тут же запротестовал Алек.

– Всё в порядке, – перебил Магнус.

Он присел рядом, вполоборота к нему и закинув ногу на ногу. Свободную руку он положил на спинку позади Алека, а во второй держал вновь наполненный бокал. Он не подходил к бару, так что, наверное, и для этого использовал магию… Алек поерзал – захотелось отодвинуться, но сидеть рядом было, пожалуй, приятнее, и он не стал этого делать, но чуть подался вперед, облокачиваясь на колени и нервно потирая ладони.

Магнус молчал, сверля его взглядом, от которого уже деваться было некуда, и Алек чувствовал себя обязанным начать разговор.

– И… Часто ты таким занимаешься? – спросил он, глянув на Магнуса.

– Приглашаю парней вроде тебя? – уточнил тот.

– Я имел в виду, исцеляешь оборотней… И других, – неуверенно закончил Алек, поняв, что Магнус просто подшучивал, а он сморозил глупость.

– Если возникает необходимость, – пожал тот плечами и поспешно добавил: – Не бесплатно, естественно.

– Ясно. И…

Алек не придумал, что сказать, он скосил взгляд на Магнуса и неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся. Может, все-таки алкоголь так действовал. Или сам маг… Стало жарче, как будто воздух вокруг накалился, и в нем только сияния голубых искорок не хватало. Магнус вопросительно вздернул брови.

– И какие у тебя… расценки?

Бейн спрятал ухмылку, снова отпивая виски, и только потом ответил:

– Не будем о делах, Александр. Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

– Хорошо, – согласился Алек и спросил озадаченно: – О чем?..

– О тебе, например, – Магнус шевельнул рукой позади него, и Алек обернулся, выпрямляясь. Он, конечно, не думал, что маг использует какие-то чары, но привык быть настороже. Хотя близость Бейна все больше нервировала, полностью расслабиться было сложно, что от того не укрылось – Магнус убрал руку со спинки дивана и немного отодвинулся.

– Выпьешь еще? – предложил он, снова поднося к губам Алека бокал.

– Нет, спасибо.

– А я люблю хорошую выпивку! – вдруг как-то слишком громко и нарочито бодро произнес Магнус.

Алеку показалось, что он что-то не то сделал и несколько секунд соображал, как дальше себя вести. Он даже отчета себе не отдавал, зачем ему это… Хотя Магнус слишком явно проявлял к нему интерес, и это влекло против воли. К тому же, в том было нечто такое, что и у Алека вызывало интерес и немалую долю удивления.

Алек выдохнул – раз уж пошел против правил, нужно было идти до конца… Решившись, он выпрямился, тоже развернулся корпусом к Магнусу и чуть придвинулся к нему, почти повторяя его недавнюю позу, закинув руку на спинку дивана. В глазах у того мелькнуло удивление, и только сейчас до Алека дошло, что он постоянно пялится на мага. Надо было отдать должное, внешность у того была… Вызывающая.

Алек смущенно ответ взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Магнуса. Он сам не успел понять, что делает, когда подался вперед и прижался губами к губам мага. Алек никогда не целовался, так что не очень-то представлял, что стоит делать, действуя, скорее, интуитивно… Когда губы Магнуса в ответ на его попытку поцеловать шевельнулись, раскрываясь, Алек от неожиданности отпрянул, словно чего-то испугавшись и слизнул со своих губ вкус виски. Определенно, так пробовать алкоголь было приятнее, и он подумал, что можно было бы сказать это вслух, но вдруг прозвучало бы глупо, так что издал только какой-то неопределенный звук. Стук его сердца можно было расслышать в повисшей тишине – музыка прекратилась, как будто магия закончилась. И секунды потекли, как вечность, пока Алек соображал, что дальше делать.

Магнус поднял руку и на мгновение показалось, что он снова хочет заставить Алека молчать. Но он прикоснулся к щеке кончиками пальцев в мягком жесте, словно очертил контур скулы, чуть приподнял за подбородок и провел большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам от одного уголка до другого.

Алек резко втянул воздух и только после этого понял, что не дышал последние несколько секунд. Магнус продолжал пристально и словно изучающе вглядываться в его лицо, глаза у него на миг засветились изнутри, становясь кошачьими. Движения всего его тела были грациозные и будто такие же мягкие, как прикосновения – он приблизился совершенно неуловимо и теперь сам поцеловал Алека, так же легко, но явно более умело. Он будто маняще скользнул губами, обхватывая его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая и тут же отстраняясь. Алека как на короткой цепочке повлекло за этим ощущением, он прикрыл глаза и теперь снова целовал мага сам, ощущая, как по телу теплом растекается удовольствие. Магнус как будто дал ему время, чтобы привыкнуть, почувствовать, что все в порядке, и ответил на поцелуй, разом перехватывая инициативу и проникая языком в его рот. Он раз сделал им движение, словно что-то слизывал, чуть отступил, снова повторил… Алек вдруг понял, что тот его… учит… Он не очень уверенно повторил за Магнусом и услышал судорожный вздох, от которого все тело прошило острым удовольствием, а кожу словно иголками закололо. От осознания, что не просто сидит и целуется с магом, а что целуется с парнем, в паху сладко и болезненно заныло. Он не хотел лишаться этого приятного ощущения, отвечая теперь Магнусу более агрессивно, хотя все еще просто повторял за ним мягкие движения губ и языка, но делая это с большим напором, чем тот.

Он почувствовал, когда рука мага оказалась на его бедре и скользнула выше. Алек дернулся и посмотрел на губы мага, не решаясь сразу взглянуть в глаза. А когда посмотрел, не обнаружил в них осуждения или отвращения… Хотя глупо было бы увидеть в них что-то подобное в такой ситуации, но все равно накатило какое-то облегчение.

– Слишком быстро? – тихо произнес Магнус, и Алек, даже не совсем поняв вопрос, отрицательно помотал головой.

Тот, получив такое одобрение, улыбнулся и прикоснулся более уверенно. Алек едва не задохнулся, и уставился как завороженный на пальцы Магнуса, когда тот начал обводить ими контур выпирающего члена. Он касался так же легко, как совсем недавно его лица, но от этого прикосновения не становились менее ощутимыми.

– Я… – выдавил Алек. – Я не…

– Всё хорошо, – прошептал Магнус, снова отвлекая его поцелуем.

Но Алек вдруг отстранился и, заметив на столике бокал с виски, схватил его и опрокинул в себя. Тут же прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам, сдерживая кашель, и с трудом справился со сбившимся дыханием. Глянул косо на Магнуса, который выглядел так, будто ничего не произошло. Это немного задевало, но давало возможность и правда притвориться, что ничего не было… Когда Бейн со вздохом поднялся, Алек ухватил его за руку и потянул обратно, а через секунду уже опрокинул на диван, нависая сверху. И от собственной смелости Алек растерялся и уставился в его глаза. Магнус сильным жестом притянул его к себе, не давая больше отвлекаться…

Алек чувствовал, как губы Магнуса двигаются по его шее, слизывая с нее испарину, иногда ощутимо прихватывая зубами кожу. Руки гладят спину под задравшейся футболкой и от этого голову кружило еще сильнее, и дело было точно не в виски. Алека словно в портал затягивало, и он не знал, где окажется… было и немного страшно и захватывающе – незнакомое ему чувство.

Магнус ухватился за пряжку его ремня. Алек посмотрел в его глаза, снова светящиеся желтоватым, и не смог отвести взгляд. Когда Магнус протиснул ладонь под пояс и погладил его через ткань белья, Алек вздрогнул всем телом от внезапного наслаждения. В ушах зашумело, и так неожиданно накрыло оргазмом, что Алек словно захлебнулся воздухом.

Придя немного в себя, он проморгался и посмотрел на распростёртого под ним Магнуса. Вид у того был расслабленно-довольный, словно это он только что кончил. Алек отодвинулся, садясь ровно и сконфуженно одернул на себе футболку. Легкий дискомфорт от мокрого белья он постарался игнорировать. Нужно было что-то сделать, но мыслей в голове пока не было.

– Это странно… – вдруг произнес Магнус. – Мне еще ни разу не приходилось приводить в порядок чужое белье… Не уверен, получится ли, – он был одновременно удивлен и озадачен. И в то же время как будто веселился, но издевки в его голосе слышно не было. Раздался щелчок пальцами, а потом тот подался всем телом к Алеку и легко поцеловал в губы, после чего слез с дивана.

– Ты все еще не выпил свой коктейль, – Магнус поднес ему его бокал и снова сел рядом.

– Да… Спасибо, – пробормотал Алек. Это было кстати, потому что во рту пересохло. И решился наконец поднять взгляд на мага.

– Продолжим?.. Наш разговор, – добавил Магнус, как будто и правда это имел в виду.

Алек почувствовал, что снова краснеет. Ему так стыдно за его недолгую жизни еще ни разу не было. Так стыдно и так хорошо, что грудную клетку едва не разрывало от этого чувства.


End file.
